Deserted
by AquaNya
Summary: Amu and her friends go to Hawaii! Except the plane crashes and they get stranded on some unknown island! How will they survive? Will the creepy Native Islanders attack them? Pretty Much! Will any of them go crazy? Probably! Will they ever get off?
1. Plane and Error!

**Hey, I'm Aqua. This is my first Fan Fiction story so please be kind and tell me suggestions or w.e. Thanks!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters! If I did Tadase would be dead by now and there would be a bunch of AMUTO! :D**

**Chapter 1**

Ring Ring! Ring Ring! Amu groaned as her foggy dream – filled mind started to wake up. _Stupid phone, _she thought. She looked over at the blaring red digital numbers. **6:00 a.m. **_Who could possibly be calling at this time and it's a SATURDAY_! She picked her black cell phone that was decorated with pink cherry blossoms.

"Hello?" "AMU-CHI!!!" Yaya. "Hey Yaya, I was kinda sleeping you know," Amu said tiredly. Yaya never calls me unless it's for one of her crazy ideas. And personally, Amu wasn't in the mood for it at 6:00 AM!!

"Sorry, sorry, but….GUESS WHAT!?" Yaya asked excitedly. "It better not be something like having a 'Chara Festival' again," Amu said. She remembered being pulled out of her bed and Ran happily chirping about all the fun things that were going to happen. "It's not, it's not! We are going to……HAWAII!!" Yaya burst out. "Hawaii?! With who?" Amu asked, now getting excited. She has never been out of Japan before.

"With Rima – chi, Nagi, Kairi, Kukai, Utau, a special someone, and..." Yaya said, "and your special 'Prince'," she said suggestively. Amu blushed at the image that popped up in my head of Tadase in his bathing suit. She shook the thought away. "Who is the 'special someone'?" Amu wondered. "Oh, you'll find out. Anyway pack your bags 'because we are leaving at 7:30 and meet at my house!! Bye, bye now!" she answered. Amu looked at the phone that was beeping since Yaya hung up. _I hadn't realized that I said that out loud, _she thought. She looked at the clock, **6:47 a.m.** "CRAP!!"

Amu checked the clock, **7:24**. Good. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had matured a lot in four years. She had flawless milky white skin and honey-like eyes lined with thick, brown lashes. Her glossy pink hair fanned out across her back, down to her waist. Her chest grew to a B almost C cup and she had a thin waist. She had curves in all the right places, a flat stomach, and toned legs from running after X Eggs. Her top was a black tank-top that flounced out from below the chest and had crimson cherry blossoms run across it. She wore a dark crimson mini skirt that clung to her legs and a chain belt that had five charms on it: a heart, a spade, a clover, a diamond, and a cross. She had black thigh high socks that had blood red lace at the top and black knee high boots. With one final look at herself in the mirror, she ran down the stairs.

Amu grabbed a piece of bread from the pantry, waved at her parents and said, "I'm off to the beach for the week with Yaya and the rest!" Her parents nodded, happily agreeing since she was with her friends who they trusted without a second thought. "Be careful, Amu, and have fun!" they both replied simultaneously.

As she was jogging to Yaya's house, Amu saw a cat lying on top of the walling on the side of the side walk. Ikuto. He hadn't returned yet from looking from his father. _It had already been four years and he still hasn't come back,_ she thought sadly. "Wait, why am I sad?! I'm glad he is gone! I don't have to deal with all of his damn teasing!" Amu shook her head as she arrived at Yaya's house.

Amu, Yaya, Nagihiko, Tadase, Kairi, Kukai, and Rima were all shoved into Yaya's car and driven to the airport.

"Yaya. Who is the 'special someone' you said was coming with us?" Amu asked, dying from curiosity. "Oh he will be on the plane," she replied dismissively. Utau ran over to them and said, "Sorry I'm late, I had to sneak away from my singing lessons."

Utau, thank god, had finally gotten over her brother-complex. It was kinda awkward watching a sister try and kiss her brother every time she saw him.

"All passengers for Flight 620, please board now," the intercom above them spoke, crackling from age. All of them boarded the plane and Amu asked Tadase nervously and embarrased, "Um, Tadase-kun, can I sit next to you?" "Sure, Amu-chan." Amu blushed and just as she was about to sit down, two arms wrapped around her waist and the next thing she knew she was sitting on someone's lap and someone huskily saying into her ear, "Long time no see, Amu." And then he bit her ear.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amu turned to see Ikuto, in all his glory, smirking at her. "What are YOU doing here?!"

Ikuto looked at her, looking hurt. "All I wanted was to see my precious little strawberry." Ikuto held her tighter snuggling into her shoulder. "You smell nice."

Tadase, shocked and angry, said, "You thieving cat! Let go of Amu-chan!"

"Grow up, Kiddy King, you're just as pathetic and annoying as ever." Ikuto put Amu on the chair next to him, got up and grabbed Tadase by the back of his shirt, and opened the emergency escape door.

"Have fun flying." And with that Ikuto, in one swift motion, threw Tadase out the escape door. Everyone looked at Ikuto then at the door then at Tadase, who was at the moment falling towards Earth, and then they all looked at each other.

"FINALLY!!!!!!!!!"

Then all of a sudden the lights went off in the plane and it started shaking. The intercom came on and said, "Passengers please take your seat because-." There was a change in voices. "OMFG SCREW PROFESSIONALISM! THE PLANE IS ALL SCREWED UP AND WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE!!!"

Everyone looked at each other. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

**Well that's it for chappie one. And I know it is short but im tired. So hope you all enjoyed! Thanks! R & R please!**

**-Aqua**


	2. Falling, Islanders, and Magic 8 Balls!

**I'll try to make this chappie longer than the last. Thanks for the 1****st**** review Animeluver714. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. **

**Chapter 2**

All Amu could think was, _We are gonna die. _She pressed her face up against the window and saw that they were heading straight towards an island.

"I DON'T WANNA DIEEEE!!!!"

Amu, who was hysterical, took a baseball bat and starting hitting everyone with it.

"Amu… um stay away… please…," Kukai said nervously while backing away.

"ATTTTTAAAACCCKKKK!!" Amu charged towards Kukai with the baseball bat above her head. Then suddenly she was picked up and she was running in place in the air. Amu turned her head around to see the person who stopped her from killing Kukai. **(A.N.: hahaha!)** Her eyes widened in delight as she saw the person behind her.

"IKUTOOOOOO!!" Amu squealed and tried to hug Ikuto. **(AN: O..o sudden fan girl moment much?)** Amu realized what she was doing and coughed. She glared at Ikuto.

"Why did you stop me from killing Kukai!?!!" Amu pointed over at the Kukai who decided to jump out the escape door.

"Amu, if you want to live, I suggest we all jump out now before we crash and die. Do you want to die?" Ikuto asked. Amu's eyes widened in horror. She furiously shook her head.

Smirk. "Didn't think so."

"Okay guys, I want you all to line up at the escape door," Ikuto said. When they all did, Ikuto threw Amu over his shoulder, ignoring protests. Ikuto went over to the line and kicked them all off.

There were AHHH!!!'s and DAMN YOU IKUTO!!'s and Kairi wearing a tutu and saying he was a fairy princess and twirling in the air. "I always knew that kid was gay," Ikuto muttered.

Ikuto jumped after them, holding Amu. Amu started screaming.

"IKUTO!!! WHY DIDN'T WE GET PARACHUTES!?!?"

Chuckle. "Woops, I forgot."

"DAMN YOU IKUTO!!!"

Жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж

_**A bit later when they finally landed……**_

Amu looked over at the plane that was on fire as it crash into a mountain and exploded.

"Well that's the end of them."

"Such a pity," Rima said, "We could've used them for food." Amu started to back away from Rima.

"Great," Utau said. "Just great. Here we are stuck on an abandoned island with freaky gay NATIVE ISLANDERS POKING AT ME WITH A STICK!!!!"

Amu looked over at the Native Islander guy who was poking at her with a sharp wooden stick. "Ow," she said. It drew blood. Ikuto narrowed his eyes. His car ears and tail came out and menacingly said to the guy, "Do you wanna die?"

The guy looked up at Ikuto and in his eyes saw a tall devil-like man with horns, claw-like fingernails, and a pointy tail. His eyes widen in fear. He said to another Islander, "Akuma Koikoa Nueoa!!" (Devil with anger management problems!!)

Ikuto's eye twitched in annoyance.

"What did he say, Kairi?"

"He called you a 'Devil with anger management problems."

Ikuto jumped at the guy and Kukai and Nagihiko held him back, with Amu saying, "Easy Ikuto! He probably didn't mean it! You probably just scared him!!"

"He wishes he didn't mean it now!!" Ikuto growled and tore out of Kukai's and Rima's grip. He took out a bazooka **(AN: Where do they get these things from? Amu: You. Aqua: Oh yeah. Haha!) **and shot the guy with it and the guy went KABOOM!!

"And that's the end of him," Amu sighed.

"Ikuto maybe you do have anger management problems," Yaya said, "You should get that checked out."

"I DON'T HAVE ANGER MANAGEMENT PROBLEMS!!!!"

"All signs point to 'Yes'!" Nagihiko said as he looked at the Magic Eight Ball. "Sorry Ikuto but the Magic Eight Ball says that you do have anger management problems."

"Magic Eight Balls are just stupid little balls that kids use to entertain themselves with when they have nothing better to do," Ikuto said as veins popped out on his forehead. Everyone gasped.

"Ikuto you stupid! How could you defy the Magic Eight Ball and all its fortune telling goodness!!?" Amu cried out and ran away to get ice cream.

All of a sudden, a little gray cloud hovered above Ikuto's head and started raining Magic Eight Balls.

"Ow, dammit, OW!"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" laughed a gay voice.

"Tadase, WTF! I thought you were dead you gay!!" said Ikuto.

"I'm a wizard I can't die, and I put the Magic Eight Ball curse on you for defying Magic Eight Balls!!" laughed Tadase.

Then all of a sudden the Native Islanders came back. **(AN: where did they go? Amu: They went to get ice cream with me. Aqua: Oh! Wait you're on an island!)**

They all pointed at Tadagay the Wizard and screamed, "Bokupa!!! Bokupa!!!" **(Witch!!! Witch!!!) **They chased after Tadagay the Wizard with torches, spears, and ice cream.

Everyone looked at each other and said, "Oh well."

Amu came back with chocolate ice cream and said, "I found a place for camp and it has an ice cream bar by it!!"

Everyone followed Amu. Ikuto snuck up behind Amu and stole her ice cream.

"GIVE ME BACK MY ICE CREAM DAMMIT!!!" Amu roared and took out a hammer and ran after Ikuto.

"It's just too good to give back, my little strawberry."

"DAMN YOU!!"

**Well that's it for chappie 2. Hope you enjoyed!! Personally this is my favorite chapter so far. Hehe. R and R please!!**

**-Aqua**


	3. Icecream Fire, Kidnapping, and The Games

Thanks for the reviews guys. Ima update again cuz im bored.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. Cuz if I did, Tadase wouldn't be there anymore. :D

**Chapter 3**

While they were walking to the place Amu found, Amu saw her beloved ice cream bar on fire with the Islanders dancing around it. Eating her ice cream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Amu charged forward at the Islanders with a flame thrower. Setting them on fire. Everyone just stood there in shock.

"Uh…….hey guys…. Lets never make Amu mad," said Kukai nervously. They all nodded. Meanwhile, Amu finished setting the Islanders on fire and started laughing, "That's what you get for eating MY ICE CREAM!!!" She continued laughing until one of the remaining group of Islanders charged at her and shoved a five popsicles in her mouth.

"Br…br….br…brwain fweeze…," Amu said shuddering as her brain froze with pain and she said as she fainted from over brain freeze. The Islander grabbed Amu and ran into the forest with her.

"Wait, what, Amu!" everyone cried out as they began to run after her. But then all of a sudden they felt a searing pain in the back of their heads and saw black spots in their vision as they blacked out.

ҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖ

Amu woke up to a blaring fire. Amu looked around and saw teepees with colorful splotches on them. She tried to move, noticing she couldn't, she saw that she was tied to a tree along with everyone else.

"Those damn ice cream eating Islanders," Amu muttered. She felt eyes boring into her. She noticed a woman with purple painted vines on her face.

"Kuaco nia epoal naeo," said the mysterious woman. (You all will be part of a game.)

"What??" Amu said. "Sorry but I don't speak your stupid language."

"Fowa noe laoea keia ropae agia." (Shut up you stupid hoe, you all will begin when the sun rises.)

ҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖ

When the sun rose, Amu and everyone was untied and put in a corn field.

"Aeao deaol eoap dakl keoal ekna oepa eiago peao akoa eog aoiei akle roge lape oaece akne," said the woman.

"What did she say, Kairi?"

"She said, 'You are part of a game for the tribe's entertainment. The first challenge is the corn field maze. There will be traps every where and the first one to reach the end will get a bed for the night. Whoever gets last will get beaten up."

"Great…..just great, we got stuck in some stupid sick game for their entertainment," groaned Utau. She turned to the woman, "If you've got an issue, than get a tissue, because I have an issue, with you and your tissues!!"

Everyone just stared at Utau.

"That makes no sense at all," Rima exasperated.

The woman took a stone and threw it at the ground and said, "Uao."

They all took it as go so they started to run anyway. Amu started to run and got lost. Ikuto was sleeping in a dead end. Nagihiko was running in circles. Rima was walking straight, not caring where she ended up. Yaya was trying to climb over the stocks of corn. Utau was throwing corn at squirrels. Kairi was reading a book and eating the squirrels Utau killed.** (AN: Uh Kairi… that's kinda creepy. Kairi: I read in a book that eating freshly dead animals was good for your health. Aqua: Uh huh…AHHHHH!!)** And Tadagay the Wizard was turning the corn Utau was throwing into missiles.

All the Islanders sweat-dropped.

"Eaofio noia apoioc," said one of them. (What retarded losers.) They all nodded in agreement.

**That's it for chappie 3. R and R. and tell me who you want to win and who you want to get beaten up. :D Thanks. Oh and I will also try and update every day. Thanks again!**

**-Aqua**


	4. Deserted NOTICE! PLEASE READ!

**I am so sorry for not updating in FOREVER!!!**

**But this story isn't getting enough reviews and im running out of ideas!!! **

**If you want this story to continue…. I NEED YOUR FREAKIN HELP!!! GIVE ME SOME IDEAS!!! IM JUST UN-IDEA-LESS RIGHT NOW!! Does that even make sense? ..; **

**If you want to continue this story as your own…. Email me and I will give you permission or not. I'll give you the terms I have if I give you permission.**

**So….. ****PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! HELP ME OUT CUZ I REALLY WANNA KEEP THIS STORY GOING!!!**

**I want to thank my precious fans Y..Y tho there weren't many I still appreciate you all! *give cookies to fans and reviewers***

**You all keep me motivated but it isn't enough anymore! Ask your friends to read or something! Dx**

**Thanks Again!**

**-Aqua**


End file.
